


My Sweet Jackpot.

by CaptMystcalTrash



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC Jackpot, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMystcalTrash/pseuds/CaptMystcalTrash
Summary: Jackpot with the Sparda boys and Reader.





	My Sweet Jackpot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friends on discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friends+on+discord).



DMC 5

“Jackpot”

 

Vergil rolled with his eyes. Why did he always act like a total fool. Its like he never let go of his childish behavior. He softly smiled, Dante didn’t changed. Maybe aged, but still the man Vergil always looked up to.

 

After they finished slicing all the demons around them, Dante looked at Vergil. He finally had his brother back. After all these years of fighting each other as arch enemies, they where now fighting as siblings. Killing demons, and after that.. challenging each other. As it should be.

 

“how many did you get Vergil?”

 

“53, why?”

 

“Hah, I won I got 54”

 

“sure, but that tiny flying thing doesn’t count..”

 

They both started to laugh. Enjoying the friendly rivalry.

 

“We should get back. My son is waiting with a ton of questions and a burning desire to fight me.”

 

“As if you don’t want to fight your own son. Geez we really are a dysfunctional family.”

 

Vergil unsheathed Yamato and created a new temporarily portal, and they both walked through.

 

 ---

 

Dante sat down in his chair behind the desk, and Vergil sat on the corner of the desk.

 

“Nice place you’ve got, although the decoration… is odd.”

 

Vergil pointed at the posters of women in lingerie and demons pint to the wall.

 

“Well at least its decorated. I’m mostly broke so no money for fancy shit. I wonder when Nero runs in just to hit you in the face”

 

 

Vergil gave him a smirk. He had other things to worry about. Like his son for instance.

 

The front door opened, Vergil’s heart jumped but it wasn’t Nero.

 

 (y/n here) Walked through the door. Dante jumped up and grabbed you tight.

“He babe, I’ve missed you.”

 

“You dipshit… Making me worry so much. I had to visit the shop and hear from Lady you jumped into Hell…again…”

 

Although you were angry, you were also relieved he was back. When Dante let you go you saw Vergil, staring at the both of you.

 

“So you are Vergil? Nice to meet you. My name is y/n.”

 

Vergil looked at you with twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Nice to meet you too, I’m glad Dante found someone who cares so much.”

 

You felt a bit flustered. He really looked like Dante, and his voice.. So calm and soft.

 

“I saw a library on our way here, so Ill go there and let you guys catch up.”

 

Vergil got up and walked towards the door.

 

“Expect me to come in late.”

 

 

Now the both of you were alone. Dante stood behind you and placed is arms around you, kissing your head.

 

“I missed the smell of you”

 

He whispered. Giving soft kisses all the way to your neck, where he licked you with the tip of his tongue. His right hand had was now holding your neck, and his left arm tucked underneath your shirt, softly stroking you belly.

 

You loved the way he held you. The way he made you melt in his arms. You held his left arm stroking his skin. Tracking his muscles. With your other hand you coped his shaft, which was twitching at your touch.

 

“You really missed me huh..”

 

In response Dante turned you around and gave you a passionate kiss. He lifted up your shirt, clipped you bra loose. In response you lifted up your arms so he could take of your shirt completely.

 

Since Dante bought a new shirt, you could no longer open his shirt and take it off with his coat. So you grabbed the coat at his shoulders and pulled it down. Dante let you go for a moment so the coat dropped on the floor, and he could take of his shirt.

 

“Damn, you are so hot”

 

He muttered, while staring at you. He picked you up and sat you down on the desk. Where he kissed you again. You licked is lips so he would open his mouth. Your tongues collide, and hands where all over each other. You felled a burning desire inside of you and you could no longer hold back. With a smooth movement you opened his buckle and where opening his jeans.

“oh you are eager today”

 

“What did you expect. I haven’t seen you in months.”

 

“Let me help you with your jeans”

 

First he took of your shoes making a comment about you not taking of his boots before taking off his jeans. He unbuttoned your jeans, grabbed your underwear as well and took them off at the same time. You were completely naked before him.

 

“guess it’s only fair I take of my other clothing as well.”

 

Dante kicked off his boots and took of his jeans completely.

 

 

Once again your lips touched each other, you traced all of his muscles. All the way down his abs to his shaft.

 

“guess Im not the only one who wants something”

 

You smirked, as you held his shaft in your hand, moving up and down.

 

Dante moaned at your touch. The demon in him was tamed by you a long time ago, but you could feel it coming up to the surface. This was going to be a fun and long night.

 

You felt that Dante also lowered one of his hands down your own private parts. One hand on your back supporting you and the other softly stroking you.

 

Both of you were moaning, kissing, touching. Completely lost in each other’s touch, both of you wanting more.

 

“Lets go upstairs, before Vergil comes in.”

“why? He can watch..”

 

Dante smirked, but picked you up anyway. You wrapped your legs around him so he could carry you upstairs. Once you both were in the room you let go and placed your feet in the floor. Dante looked at you with eyes filled with a heavy need. You smirked and pushed him on the bed.

 

You dropped on your knees between his legs. Looked him straight in the eyes while you licked his shaft. Licking all the way to the tip, and opened your mouth. When you took his shaft in your mouth, Dante moaned so loud you were convinced the neighbors could hear it. You couldn’t give him a full head job, but by moving slow and soft he moaned even louder. After a while your knees started to hurt and you climbed on the bed.

 

Dante opened your legs and moved is hand from your knees all the way up until he reached up to your private parts. You laid back on the bed and let Dante touch you everywhere. You went to a place of pure pleasure. Moaning at every movement Dante made. He kissed and licked you all over your body. This touch alone was bringing your closer to that sweet moment.

 

Suddenly you felt a second pair of hands. You opened your eyes wide open out of confusion.

  
  
“You really found a wonderful woman/man Dante.. Why keep her for yourself?”

 

Vergil had sneaked in the room and examined your body. In responds you curled up and hid your body underneath the blanket…

 

“Vergil, what…”

 

But you couldn’t speak. Not knowing what to say.. Were you angry he just walked in and touched you? Were you happy he did? You did knew you felt more aroused then ever before..

 

“You scared her, not everyone can hear you walk in. Especially when they are occupied.. But by the looks of it y/n doesn’t mind”

 

Dante smirked.

 

After a few moments you calmed down. He should have knocked on the door or something. How long had he been there? Although now you though about it… it was also very arousing, having Vergil in the room, watching you moaning while Dante was playing around with you. Dante was right… you didn’t mind at all.

 

 

“He can stay, and maybe..”

 

 

But you couldn’t speak no more. As soon you answered, Dante slipped the blanket off and kissed you below you belly button and Vergil kissed your lips. The only thing you could think of was how much you wanted both of them. You opened your eyes and looked straight into Vergil’s eyes. He stopped the kiss so you could answer.

 

 

“yes,… please”

 

A gentle tingle in Vergil’s eyes and a chuckle of Dante told you that they didn’t mind sharing you.

 

While Dante helped you between your legs, Vergil was still getting to know your upper body. Looking for all your sensitive spots.

 

You could help but moaning at all the time. Both of them were skilled, and quick learners. You felt Dante stopped kissing you between legs, he picked you up again and sat down on the bed. Pulling you on his lap.

 

“you ready babe? Because you sure sound like it”

 

You dropped you head on his shoulder as Dante slipped inside of you. The moment you moaned, Vergil took the opportunity to kiss you again. Your tongues collided in a passionate kiss while Dante was moving his hips, get deeper in you with every move. Vergil’s left hand massaged you breast while the other hand touched your most sensitive spot. You wished it never stopped.

 

You lifted your hands to Vergil’s pants and tried to open them. But all the pleasure made it almost impossible.

 

“Let me”

 

Vergil stood up and undressed himself showing his shaft, throbbing.. Just for you.

 

You reached out and hold it in your hands. With Dante still moving inside of you with his arms wrapped around you belly, you slowly got back up. Taking Vergil’s shaft into your mouth.

 

Vergil let out a moan that was intoxicating. He grabbed your hair, just so he could hold something. He didn’t knew what to do with the other, so you held it with your own free hand.

 

“Time to switch”

 

Vergil muttered.

 

“Not yet, she is almost..”

 

Dante was panting, feeling you tighten around him. The only reason that you didn’t made a sound was because of Vergil. You were indeed getting really close.

 

“Who don’t you come for me babe?”

 

As if it was a magic word, you were just about to cum. You let Vergil’s shaft go, pulled your head back  and moaned as the burst of pleasure crushed down your body. With Dante still moving inside of you, slowly this time, you kept on going.

 

When you were able to open your eyes again you saw Vergil pumping himself, shifting form. At the same time Vergil got into his Devil trigger, you felt Dante’s shaft growing, you were . A bright red light came from behind you. You knew that Dante also changed form.  You felt a heat coming off of the both of them.

 

Your whole body was sensitive, you could barely move. You let Vergil and Dante have their way with you. Thank god for having the stamina that you had.

 

Vergil picked you op from Dante’s lap and laid you down on the bed. He crawled on top of you and slit inside. His shaft felt so hot, and the shape hit all the right spots. Your back arched up and once again you were moaning on the top of your lungs. No longer caring if the neighbors could hear you.

 

You looked from Vergil to Dante, both in full devil trigger. They also called it their Sin Devil Trigger. They were beautiful and scary at the same time. Why did this turn you on? Oh well that was a problem for another time.

 

Vergil moving up and down into you, Dante getting closer to you. Once again you reached out, only this time to Dante’s shaft. You could finally see how it looked like. It was definitely bigger and it the shape was completely different. It was hotter and covered in bumps. God it looked so good.

 

Vergil moved faster and faster, you could hear his fangs grinding. Trying to hold himself in… He didn’t wanted to hurt you.

 

“I can’t”

 

He muttered,

 

“I’m losing it.”

 

He slipped out and took a step back.

 

“Well, if you aint doing it. I am.”

 

Dante sat on the bed on his knees and lifted you up in his legs. As he slipped in again, you could feel the heat of his shaft and with the bumps it felt even better.

 

“Vergil let me… help you”

 

You could barely talk, but you didn’t wanted Vergil to stand there afraid.

 

He walked towards you, as he saw your intensions in your eyes. Once he was on the bed next to you, you grabbed his shaft and moved at the same rhythm as Dante was moving. Once again the tension in your body raised higher and higher. You knew that both of them were also getting closer. What if you all would cum together? Damn…

 

“Fuck…I’m so close”

 

Dante moaned. Vergil had his eyes closed and couldn’t respond. As for you…

 

You felt Vergils shaft pulsating, you know he was close to. Was this really going to happen?

 

“Let’s ..cum.. together…”

 

You moaned, hoping it would take you all over the edge.

 

“Fuck babe, you shou…”

 

At that moment you could hear both of them roar and you yourself let out a hoarse moan. You felt Vergils shaft throbbing, and Dante was shaking above you. It seemed to take on forever, and no one cared.

 

Your whole body was numb. Dante collapsed on the bed next to you and Vergil fell on his knees. Both of them looked like themselves again. The three of you were panting, trying to catch your breath. Dante slipped his arm around you, when he saw you got cold. Meanwhile Vergil got up and laid on the other side, softly stroking your cheeks.

After an hour or so you finally dared to say something.

 

“So, this is a thing now or?”

 

Vergil gave ones again a soft smile.

 

“I wont mind sharing, as long you don’t my dear.”

 

“Guess that’s settled then, but Vergil don’t you ever dare to touch me!”

 

You burst out in laughter.

 

“The only thing you two do is fighting each other. I don’t see either of you doing anything like that. But yeah having the both of you is definitely the best thing I could ever think of.”

 

After a making some jokes and rules, you fell asleep between the two most amazing man in the world

 


End file.
